Ailyness
by Broubrou Honey
Summary: L'histoire d'un monde qui, peut à peu, sombre dans la corruption d'une Garde Élite.L'espoir de le sauver ? C'est sur deux jeunes adolescent qu'il se pose.


**L'aventure de Sylv et Swanie**

La ville de Dalaghinn brillait sous le soleil chaud de midi. Les passants vaquaient à leurs occupations routinières et les gardes protégeaient l'endroit. Une jeune fille à l'allure peu ordinaire se baladait sur les petits sentiers de terre battue, le nez vers le ciel, ses pensées dansant dans sa tête d'adolescente. Deux belles ailes transparentes ornaient son dos et filtraient la lumière ardente du soleil. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, le droit de voler ne lui était pas vraiment accordé. Les gens avaient peur de ce qui leur était étranger. Mais cela, c'est loin d'être nouveau.

L'adolescente fut soudain tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit de course de personnes venant à sa rencontre. Elle distingua les silhouettes de 3 individus; deux grande et une plus élancée et menue. Ils arrivèrent bien vite près d'elle et elle pu ainsi les observer de plus près. Deux gardes faisait la chasse à un jeune homme d'environ le même âge que la spectatrice. Mais avant que la jeune fille ait pu faire le moindre geste pour s'enlever du chemin, le jeune inconnu se cacha dans les bois avoisinant le chemin et les deux gardes la bousculèrent.

« Excusez-nous, mademoiselle, dit le plus costaud des deux. Nous étions à la poursuite d'un voleur. L'auriez-vous aperçu par hasard ?

Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai vu personne avant vous, messieurs. Bonne chasse, répondit en retour la concernée. »

Les deux gardes firent une mine agacée et poursuivirent leur route sans un remerciement. L'adolescente n'allait sûrement pas leur faciliter la tâche. Les hommes de la loi n'étaient pas vraiment apprécier dans la région. Surtout dans ces quartiers de classe moyenne où ils essayaient par tous les moyens de montrer leur supériorité et de faire régner peur et respect. La jeune fille continua son chemin en regardant toutefois aux alentours pour peut-être entrevoir la silhouette du jeune voleur.

Quand elle fut à nouveau seule sur le sentier de terre, la silhouette qu'elle cherchait se manifesta enfin. Le jeune garçon sortit des buissons et se posta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches. Il était de quelques centimètres plus grand qu'elle, avait les cheveux en bataille de la même couleur que le sol et des vêtements déchirés par endroit. Il avait tout l'air d'être ce que les gardes prétendait : un voleur. L'adolescent s'avança de quelques pas et prit la parole.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncer. Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Pourquoi j'aiderais ceux qui détruisent petit à petit notre ville? Qui séparent les familles et emprisonnent les innocents? Vraiment, j'aimais mieux te voir libre qu'entre leurs mains, répondit la jeune fille ailée. »

L'inconnu aux haillons esquissa un sourire en coin et tendit la main vers celle qui l'avait aidé.

« Je t'en doit une, dans ce cas. Quel est ton nom, demoiselle?

Je me nomme Swanie. Et toi , répondit la jeune fille en serrant la main tendue du voleur.

Mon nom est Sylv. Alors, que veux-tu en échange de ton aide si précieuse ? »

Swanie fit mine de réfléchir en regardant le ciel d'un bleu limpide au-dessus d'eux. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle regarda à nouveau celui qu'elle considérait comme son égal. Mais au moment où elle allait faire sa demande, les gardes revinrent vers eux et dès qu'ils aperçurent leur proie, partirent à courir. Sans perdre une seconde, Sylv prit la main de l'adolescente et l'entraîna dans une course folle.

Swanie aurait bien aimé s'envoler, mais les arcs accrochés dans le dos de leurs poursuivants lui firent changer d'idée bien rapidement. Les deux fuyards coururent pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant plusieurs détours et zigzag pour semer les deux hommes en uniformes derrière eux. La jeune fille avait l'impression que son compagnon savait exactement où aller. Pour ne pas gaspiller son souffle, elle préféra se taire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, ils arrivèrent à une intersection. Le chemin se divisait en trois partie : une route qui continuait tout droit, une autre qui allait vers la droite et la dernière vers la gauche. Sylv prit celle de gauche sans hésiter. Sans même se retourner une seule fois, les deux compères arrivèrent bientôt dans les bas quartiers de la ville. Swanie n'y était pas venue souvent, préférant sortir au grand air dans les plaines. Mais la misère de l'endroit la frappa de plein fouet. Malheureusement, elle ne put s'y attarder très longtemps que Sylv l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle, cachée entre deux gros bâtiments. Les deux adolescents s'accroupirent et Sylv les fit entrer dans une petite pièce, dissimulée derrière une porte anonyme de la même couleur que la brique de l'immeuble.

Une fois à l'intérieur de cet abri de fortune, la jeune fille ailée pu l'observer à loisir. D'après elle, c'était une ancienne remise, oubliée de tous. L'endroit n'était pas grand, poussiéreux et mal aéré, il ferait tout de même l'affaire le temps d'une pause bien mérité. Swanie se fraya un chemin au travers des boites de cartons pourries jusqu'à un coin de la pièce relativement propre. Elle s'assied sur un tabouret qui traînait par-là et fixa de ses yeux noir son compagnon d'infortune. Ce dernier prit place non loin d'elle, toujours avec le même petit sourire en coin qu'il avait au départ. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Sylv se leva et fit une révérence à la demoiselle en disant :

« Je vous dois des excuses et quelques explications, je crois. »

Swanie ne dit mot, attendant la suite. Sylv lui fit face et approcha son tabouret du sien. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'intelligence et de vie. Il prit finalement la parole pour commencer un long monologue.

« Pour commencer, je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. Loin d'être un voleur, je ne suis qu'un simple vagabond qui essaie de survivre dans une ville qui de jour en jour, devient de plus en plus corrompue. Je n'ai rien volé à ces deux prétendus gardes. J'étais seulement là où il ne fallait pas au mauvais moment. De toute façon, tout ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est qu'une raison pour mettre le plus de citoyens sous les barreaux. Bref, Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ensuite, je te dois des excuses. Je t'aie mise dans le trouble sans le vouloir. Maintenant que les gardes savent que tu leurs a mentit, ils voudront te retrouver à tous prix. Alors je te conseille de te cacher dans un leu sur pendant quelques temps, histoire de te faire oublier.

Puis-je restée avec toi ? »

La question avait fusée sans que la jeune fille ait pu la retenir. Non pas qu'elle aie peur de ce qui l'attendait maintenant, ou qu'elle n'aime pas la solitude, seulement qu'elle avait le goût de l'aventure et elle savait que Sylv pourrait lui procurer la plus belle expérience de sa jeune vie.


End file.
